Thunder storms
by Dani1kriz
Summary: When a pouring thunder storm brings Amu and Kuukai together what exactly will happen? Rated T for mild romance. AMUxKUUKAI
1. Light Rain

Steph: Ano . . . This is my first Fanfiction so I`m not all sure how to start out. Well first I`ll say that I do not own Shugo chara or any of the Characters.

Kuukai: You`re really good at this aren`t you?

Steph: Shut up Kuukai. TT ^ TT

Steph: Anyway here`s the story.

X X X X X X X

Amu`s POV

I was in the royal garden with the other guardians: Yaya,Tadase,Nadeshiko and Kuukai. Our meeting was done, but outside the rain was pouring down in what seemed like buckets.

" I forgot my umbrella . . . And my house would even be too far to walk with an umbrella . . . " I said pitifully lowering my head with gloom marks apparent on my head.

Tadase and Nadeshiko flashed me looks of pity and I sighed. Yaya was already leaving to trudge towards her car and Tadase and Nadeshiko were plotting to run for it. I wasn`t up for that.

Kuukai looked at me and flashed me a grin. " Oi, Hinamori-san stop looking all gloomy. I have an umbrella, so you can share it with me. Although your house is kind of far, so maybe we should stay at my house until the rain dies down a little bit. "

I looked up at him and smiled. " Thank you Kuukai! " He nodded at me and grabbed on to my wrist. His hand was warm and it made my cheeks flare up, only slightly though.

Once we were outside he opened the umbrella, which turned out to be smaller than I thought it would be. It was just a simple plain black one. All of a sudden his hand wrapped around my waist. When I looked up in confusion, he just laughed at me. " I don`t want you getting wet. " he said with a grin, pulling me closer to him and under the umbrella.

I looked down at his hand and couldn`t help but feel my cheeks heat up a little bit more than last time. " Y-yeah wet . . . Right. " I just mumbled at this. Luckily it was after school so there weren`t kids there. Just the teachers in the building and the guardians fleeing home.

We walked in kind of an awkward silence until I felt my foot slip in a puddle. " W-whoa! " I sputtered trying to regain my balance, but it was too late I fell, but before landing on my bottom I felt a hand wrap around my wrist. It was Kuukai of course. " Oi, Hinamori you`re pretty klutzy. " He said with a grin pulling the umbrella back over us, although it was kind of too late. We were already soaked to the bone just from being out of the umbrella for a matter of seconds.

I couldn`t stop my cheeks from heating up. _' Why am I getting so flustered around Kuukai?! We're friends get it through your head Amu!! ' _I thought to myself.

Eventually we reached his house. We were soaked, but we made it. I took off my shoes, socks and leggings revealing bare feet and legs. I smiled a cheesy smile at Kuukai`s confused face. " I didn`t want to get your floors wet. "

Kuukai just laughed at me. " I don`t care my parents and brothers aren`t home. "

I was rather confused why they weren`t home, but I didn`t ask. " Can I use your phone? I have to call my parents and let them know I won`t be home for awhile. "

Kuukai nodded and told me it was in the kitchen. I nodded back and walked into the kitchen. I picked up the phone and dialed my number. I talked to mama for about ten minutes she said it was perfectly acceptable, but papa wasn`t so pleased. Hopefully they wouldn`t intrude.

Kuukai was waiting outside the kitchen leaning against the door frame grinning as usual. I raised a brow. " What are you so happy about? " I asked in confusion.

He laughed at me, as always and shook his head. " Oh Nothing. " He replied nonchalantly. He brought me into his room. Of course decorated in soccer posters and trophies lining the walls on their shelves. Various sport equipment scatter on the floor. He grinned at me sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. " Sorry it`s kind of a mess. " I shrugged I didn`t mind too much.

He patted his bed as a way to say ' come sit next to me. ' I was reluctant, but I did so. I felt a warm blanket come around me, but that wasn`t what made my cheeks heat up. Oh no, it was that Kuukai wrapped himself up in the blanket too and snuggled up next to me. He was grinning. I knew he was teasing me, but I couldn`t help but feel happy in the situation I was in. " W-what are you doing? " I asked him my brow twitching slightly. I knew what came next though a laugh, a grin and more teasing.

" What I can`t cuddle up to Hinamori-san? " He asked innocently. I tried to push him away as my answer, but the blanket was now wrapped around use so tight, no one could move. Oh boy the situation I had gotten myself into!


	2. The Strom brews

Steph: Hehehe. Sorry the last chapter was so short. I`ll try and make this chapter longer!

X X X X X X X

Amu`s POV

I looked over the edge of the bed and realized how close I was, er well how close both Kuukai and I were to falling off the bed. "A Kuukai?" But it was too late he tired cuddling closer and by instinct I backed away as best as I could with the blanket restricting me and all of a sudden I felt a falling sensation only to be stopped when we both hit the floor. " Ow . . ." I mumbled rubbing my head. Kuukai on the floor next to me was just looking at me. Wasn`t he hurt too? "Kuukai?" He grinned.

"I`m not hurt, but uh you are." He said pointing to my head. I raised a brow and looked at my hand. A few drops of blood were scattered on my hand. I blinked at it not understanding then click! The wires connected and I realized it was from fall. "Let`s get that cleaned up." He said standing up and picking me up into his arms in a bridal styled fashion. Yup, it was time to freak out now.

"K-Kuukai?! I can walk!!" I whined to him, kicking my legs. He just shook his head and laughed.

"Nope. I`m not letting you." He said lowering his forehead down to touch mine a goofy grin so easily plastered on his face. Was he perfectly fine with our closeness?! I knew it was pretty awkward on my account. I had to clutch onto his shirt just to stop myself from falling straight out of his grip. I whimpered quitely and he just grinned pulling his face away from mine finally. He set me down on top of the counter top in his bathroom.

Kuukai rummaged through the draws until he found some cotton balls. He took one and gently pressed it down on my head. My guess is it was were it was bleeding. I felt my cheeks grow hot. He was so close! He was right there in fact, arm wrapped around my back reassuring himself that I wouldn`t fall. I had my head lowered so he could reach it easily. When I was propped up on the counter I was taller than him. My head was about an inch away from his chest. I felt like I was going to explode or something! Finally he pulled himself away.

"Alright you should be all better now." He said flashing a thumbs up towards me. His face instantly broke out a grin and he threw me over his shoulder like I weighed nothing.

"KUUKAI!!" I screeched hitting my fists against his back. "Since when did you become a pervert?!"

Kuukai just laughed at me and shrugged. "I guess when you came to my house." He said with a few laughs in the end. He stopped running when he reached the stair case and lifted me off his shoulder, but picked me up by my waist and swung me like he was going to throw me down the staircase. "Ready Hinamori-san? One . . ."

"Kuukai! Don`t you dare!"

"Two . . ."

At this point I broke out in a fit of giggles. I knew he wasn`t going to throw me down the stairs and I couldn`t control myself. I felt happy. I felt maybe as if we were girlfriend and boyfriend? Was that weird? Well even if it was I liked the feeling.

"THREE!" He shouted and swung me once more before just holding onto my waist, but letting my feet touch the ground finally. "Was it fun Hinamori?" He asked, his face coming in view now from over my head. I laughed at him.

"Scared me a little bit, but overall I guess it could be considered enjoyable? Really weird, but enjoyable." I said a little frightened by my response. This wasn`t me at all! But since when did I really act like my outside character in front of Kuukai? Like never.

"Wanna do it again?" Kuukai asked jokingly swinging me once more over the stairs.

"No . . no I`m good." I said hitting my fists against his arm still constricted around my waist. He let go and spun me around. His emerald eyes looking down at me. Their happiness matched his huge toothy grin planted on his face. I felt my cheeks become hot once more. "Alright want to watch a movie er something?" He asked rubbing the back of his head, finally letting go of me, although I was a little disappointed. I shrugged.

"Sure that`s fine." I said a small smile crept it`s way onto my face.

"Alright. Um grab the blanket from my room and I`ll go pop some popcorn and pick out a movie 'kay?" He asked waiting for a reply. I nodded my head at his plan and went back to his room. I picked up the tan blanket that was on the floor and folded it up to make it easier to carry. It was really weird how I was enjoying myself. I thought I`d be awkward, or weird, but I kind of like it.

Kuukai`s POV

Hehe she agreed. I knew the perfect movie. Of course Horror. I knew she hated horror and would be clinging onto me for the life of her. I didn`t know if I liked her, or it was just because I was having so much fun being alone with her having no outside influences, but I was enjoying my time with her and smiled at the fact that it was now 5:00 and the rain showed no sign that it was going to ease up. I put some popcorn in the micorwave and plucked out SAW. I wasn`t a fan of the movie, nor was I big on horror movies, but at least with this one I knew she would be clinging onto me with no intent on letting go. It was pretty graphic.

I heard a rumble of thunder and smiled to myself. Just then the phone rang. I walked into the kitchen and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Oh hello this is Amu-chan`s mama. Is Amu here?"

"Oh yeah hang on." I said. I set down the phone and bounded up the stairs I hope they weren`t going to come and pick her up.

Amu`s POV

I was just about to go down the stairs when Kuukai started to come up. "Your mom is on the phone. She wants to talk to you." He said kind of flatly, as if he were upset about it. I stiffled my grin and went down into his kitchen.

"Hello? Mama?"

"Hello Amu-chan. I was just wondering if Kuukai would mind you staying there over night? It`s much too dangerous for you to come home by yourself in this strom and it`s pretty dangerous to drive. The streets are starting to flood."

"Oh hang on let me ask." I said. I looked at Kuukai with widened eyes. "You`re never going to believe this. My mom actually _wants_ me to stay the night . . . Would that be ok?" I asked rather sheepishly.

He stood there for a second taken aback, but finally nodded. "Y-yeah it`s fine." He said still surprised by mama`s descion. I was rather surprised as well.

"Yeah mama Kuukai said it was fine."

"Wonderful! I must also let you know Me,your Papa and Ami are going to visit your cousin tomorrow so depending on what time you come home we may not be there. Ok?"

"Ok. Bye mama."

"Bye bye Amu-chan!"

Click. Wow . . . A whole night . . .WITH KUUKAI?!


	3. Dinner time

Steph: Thank you for whoever is still following me. I really do appreciate all the sweet comments. This may be the last chapter I do today because my creativity is really dying down, but if I do manage I may just post up another chapter tonight.

X X X X X X X

Kuukai`s POV

I still could hardly believe Hinamori was going to stay over night. It seemed unreal and unsafe as well, but I like the idea of her staying with me. She`s so fun to be with and I`m not sure when I`ll get the chance to do this again. I was suddenly drawn back into real life when the microwave went off. I flashed Amu a grin and pulled the bag out of the microwave. I emptied the bag out into a bowl and motioned for Amu to follow. She gave me a small, semi-worried smile and followed. I knew she was probably wondering about the moive I picked. Little would she know that it would be a horror movie. I couldn`t help but smirk to myself. It was truly fun to tease Hinamori, of course I would try not to over do it.

Amu`s POV

I followed Kuukai into the Den and let out a faint gulp. He wouldn`t pick a horror movie right? He knew I didn`t do well with scary things, so why would he pick a horror movie on purpose? That`s right he wouldn`t, of course not! What was I thinking? . . . Right?

"Ano . . . Kuukai . . . What movie did you pick?" I asked still paranoid.

He turned to grin at me. "Hehehe You`ll see." He said somewhat deviously. I knew it had to be something bad. I gulped once more trying to hide my fear of what it could be. I grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around myself ready to hide my face in it. Kuukai must have known I was waiting for something bad because he snickered at me and ate a handful of popcorn. He finally flicked the TV on and I saw the headline SAW. My eyes widened and I submerged myself underneath the tan blanket. I could hear his laughter as he turned it off. He peeled the top of the blanket off of my head and looked at me, his grin looked like it was there to stay. "Do you want to watch a different movie?" He asked sincerely though he looked as if he were joking with his grin. I smiled weakly.

"No . . . no I can take it. I promise."

He shrugged at my answer. "Alright then." He said flicking the TV back on and starting the movie. As soon as I heard it come on I latched onto Kuukai still fully under the blanket. He turned off the TV once more and looked at me in disapproval. "Amu are you sure you can take it?"

"Mhmm." I murmured through a closed mouth.

"I don`t think you can." Kuukai replied, then a devious grin had crept back onto his face. He picked me up and lifted me on to his lap.

"K-K-KUUKAI?!" I screamed.

He buried his face in his hand and laughed so hard I could see tears starting to form. "Kuukai!" I huffed at him, crossing my arms. Well in Kuukai`s fit of laughter he hit the play button and of course the guy was sawing through someone else. I screamed and tackled Kuukai.

"Hinamori-san!" He yelped as he got pushed down. He turned the TV off and when I was finally able to pry my eyes open there the scene was. Me on top of Kuukai. Both of our faces bright beat red as we looked at each other in confusion. The next second I got off of him and bowed about twenty times while apologizing.

"Gomenasi Kuukai!~~" I repeated about one-hundred times before I realized he was once again laughing to the point of crying.

"Ha . . .Alright . . . Well what would you want for dinner Hinamori-san?" He asked wiping the small tears that had collected in his eyes.

"Ah . . ." I had just realized how truly hungry I was. "Well . . . uh I don`t know what ever you want is fine with me."

Kuukai smiled at me. Not exactly a grin, but a heart warming smile that could have melted the coldest heart or turned my face red. "Fine then we`re having pizza." He said going into the kitchen and pulling out a frozen pizza. He slipped it in the oven and set the timer for twenty minutes. After doing so Kuukai returned and took a seat next to me. "So what should me and my buddy do for the next twenty minutes." He asked wrapping an arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer when he said buddy.

"Etto . . . I don`t know . . ." I honestly couldn`t think of anything else to do. I truly hoped he could or else this could turn out to be a boring night after all.

Kuukai sat there hands behind his head, looking up at the ceiling for about ten minutes then looked back at me. "Wanna invite over Tadase,Yaya and Nadeshiko to play spin the bottle." He asked with a sarcastic grin on his face.

"Pfffft you must really want to kiss me huh?" I finally teased back for once.

He shot me a grin. "Hmmm maybe." He said making a sarcastic kissy face.

I laughed at him. This surely wasn`t how I thought our night would go, but I have to admit it was fun on my account. Kuukai just had this aurora about him that made everyone feel better and safe. To be honest I don`t think either one of us wanted to hang out with anyone else but each other. This was the first time I had come into Kuukai`s house and I really did feel welcome.

"Well until the Pizza is done want a little snack?" Kuukai asked rather innocently, almost too innocent, still I was absolutely starving, so I had to agree.

"Sure sounds good." I replied kind of hesitantly. He nodded and got off the couch. Soon he came back with a box of chocolate pocky. I took one out and nibbled the top. I left it to dangle out of my mouth just out of boredom and that`s when it happened. Kuukai bit the other end of the pocky, a rather Ikuto-like thing to do, if I do say so myself.

I let the pocky go and looked at Kuukai, mouth dropped wide open. "W-W-What?" He stammered trying to hold back his fits of laughter that were sure to come out. I could only point at the pocky that was now dangling from his mouth. He laughed and took it out of his mouth. "Want it back?" He asked, his face turning beat red from trying to hold back the laughter. I shook my head, my face still contorted into a disbelieving face. My face started to grow a hot cherry like red from my forehead to my neck. He laughed and laughed and laughed at me and soon his laughing became contagious and I started to laugh with him until the stove timer went off in a tangent of beeps. Our laughter slowly died down and Kuukai looked at me with another one of his famous grins. "Pizza`s ready. Lets eat!"


	4. Lights out

Steph: I got a comment saying there was a lot of laughter in the past chapters and I really did realize that there was! I love it, but I`m going to try and make sure this chapter is a little bit more serious! (And I`m also going to add a bit more Kuukai POV.)

X X X X X X X

Amu`s POV

We sat kind of silent, eating away at our slices of pizza. I was on my third which kind of made me feel like a pig, but since Kuukai had been on his fifth I didn`t care all that much. Eventually after Kuukai finished eating away at his fifth piece of pizza he finally spoke. "Hey, after we eat we should get ready for bed. I mean we don`t have to sleep, but the storm is getting pretty bad and I don`t want the power going off before we both finish getting ready." It sounded sensible to me so I nodded in agreement.

After cleaning up after dinner Kuukai led me upstairs. "You can use my parent`s bath. It`s bigger anyway plus they won`t mind." Once more I nodded. He opened the door for me and it had a good sized bath tub, smaller than the one at Nadeshiko`s house, but still decent sized. You could probably fit up to five or six people in it.

"You can use it first." He said giving me a small wink. I smiled a thankful reply and entered with a towel. Before closing the door Kuukai had a closing remark. "Hinamori-san I`m sorry just use my mom`s shampoos and stuff." He said rubbing the back of his head. I smiled kind of towards my feet. "Ok Kuukai-kun." I replied closing the door. Kuukai looked a little shocked I called him Kuukai-_kun _but that was exactly what I expected.

Kuukai`s POV

Did she seriously call me Kuukai-kun?! I though only Tadase reserved a kun thrown on the end of his name. I shook my head. She`s probably just trying to be better friends with me. Nothing more . . . . right? In a way I hoped I was wrong. I decided to take a shower in my own bathroom. Well I guess it wasn`t mine, but it was right across from my room so I usually called it mine which would in turn start a big brawl between my brothers and I, but it was well worth it.

I started up the shower. I was more a partial fan of showers rather than bathes, but for some reason I knew Amu would want to take a bath not a shower that`s why I offered her the use of my parent`s bathroom. I started up the shower and entered.

Amu`s POV

Wow I was in Kuukai`s house taking a bath. It wasn`t typically something a person would be happy about, but in a way I felt a little weird taking a bath in Kuukai`s house. I heard a shower go on, probably Kuukai. I heard a semi-large BOOM. It must have been thunder. But what came next shocked me beyond belief. The window shattered as a streak of lightning passed a little too close to the house. I couldn`t think of anything to do, but scream! So I screamed a loud scream and threw a towel around my body. I looked at the window a little shocked. I was panting, but why wouldn`t I be so scared? The glass could have hurt me or worse I could have possibly gotten struck my lightning if I was any closer to that window!

Kuukai`s POV

I was in the shower when I heard glass shatter and Amu scream. I stopped the shower and wrapped a towel around my waist. "Hinamori-san?!" I called out running through the hall. I finally reached my parent`s bathroom and opened the door. I guess I should have knocked, but when you`re worried it clouds up your senses. I looked at Amu. Her golden eyes fixed upon the shattered window. I was a little confused why the shattered window scared her, but I guess what could have caused it was what scared her.

I walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. I guess that snapped her out of her trance. "Hinamori-san," I said softly as to not startle her. "What happened?"

Amu`s POV

My first reaction was ignoring Kuukai`s entrance I couldn`t pry my eyes away from the window. My breathing turned from ragged breaths to calmer, yet still quicker breaths. I should have been worried about Kuukai seeing me in just my towel, but I couldn`t care less at this moment. I suddenly felt a warm hand on my shoulder. It was wet, yet so warm it sent a million little electric sparks through my arms that then produced goosebumps. I finally was able to tear my golden orbs away from the window. I looked up at Kuukai.

His eyes were soft and caring, more gentle than I had ever seen them before. His hair was still the same shade of chocolate brown it had always been, but it was dripping wet. His chest was bare and his other hand clutched the towel around his waist more securely. I couldn`t help, but feel my face heat up and I didn`t know if he could tell. Although, seeing him clutch at his towel only made me do the same and pull it closer to my body. I stood up tall and nodded at Kuukai trying to send him a signal that I was fine, then it was my turn to speak.

At first I simply opened my mouth, but words refused to come out. I felt my eyes tear up a bit. It was an odd sensation, but I forced them back. "The window . . . I don`t know everything happened so quickly." I said holding my free hand up to my forehead. My words failed me. I knew what happened, but yet it was so hard to explain for some reason. I took yet another minute to recollect my thoughts. "I was just washing up and a bolt of lightning just suddenly came too close to the house and it . . . it . . .broke the window!" I had to choke out the ending in fear my emotions would get the best of me. I didn`t want to distress Kuukai anymore than I probably already had.

At first Kuukai said nothing, no doubt probably taken aback by my story. I couldn`t help it I felt a few tears streak down my face. I didn`t know if I was over-reacting or not, but I couldn`t keep in the tears any longer and I decided to let them flow freely without restraint.

Kuukai`s POV

When Amu said nothing I felt a tad more distressed, but deicided that probing her further was not the best tactic to use. She finally spoke, but was flustered. I was going to try and comfort her again, but instead she started to talk. I let my hand slip off of her shoulder as she told me that a lightning bolt had done the damage. I was taken aback slightly. No wonder why she was so distressed and flustered. I guess those were the right words to use. I let a light sigh escape my lips and looked back at Amu only to discover that tears were trickling down her cheeks.

I shook my head and began to hedge closer to her. I took my thumb and brushed away the tears. I wasn`t good with moments like these. I didn`t know how to react to crying, but I decided that I must have to be cheerful enough for her and myself. I smiled widely and sent her a thumbs-up sign. "Don`t worry Hinamori-san. I`ll fix this up no problem. You`re not hurt anywhere are you?" Before I even let her answer me I held up a finger as a sign that I needed a minute.

I ran into my room and threw on a plain dark blue tee-shirt with a pair of black mesh shorts. I found that my cheeks wanted to heat up in embarrassment. I had just walked in on Amu with only a towel wrapped around my waist, however I had no time at all to feel embarrassed. I ran into the garage and grabbed a few pieces of ply wood we had left over from various other projects. I took them, a hammer and some nails. I figured that this was a good enough solution until my parents got home and really fixed the window.

I ran back up stairs and began to fix the window by hammering up the boards.

Amu`s POV

While lost in my thoughts I felt that same warm hand cup around my cheek and brush away tears with their thumb. I felt my tears slowing down until there were none left to shed. I also felt the warm sensation creep it`s way back to my cheeks. "Kuukai . . " I murmured as he reassured me that he would fix everything. "N-no I`m fine." I said trying to keep my crying sobs to interfere with my speech. I watched as Kuukai left and I decided that now would be a good time to try and get some of the glass off the floor. I took a small towel and started to sweep the glass pieces into the small garbage can the bathroom held.

I was done soon and Kuukai came in with various things tucked under his arms and clutched in his hands, If I was correct he had wooden boards, nails and a hammer. I knew what his intention was instantly. He began to hammer the nails in the correct places. I looked at Kuukai and something had changed and I knew suddenly he was in clothing. I blushed automatically as I realized that I had nothing to wear besides my soaking uniform which Kuukai had taken from the pile I left outside the door, no doubt he put it into the dryer so I could wear it tomorrow.

"Ano . . .Kuukai . . .What will I wear to bed?" I asked somewhat hesitantly.

Kuukai`s POV

I was soon done nailing up the boards and when I looked back at Amu her eyes were somewhat blank. I raised a brow curiously, but quickly lowered it when I knew that her probing stare at the floor was her thinking face. Then she turned to me and looked hesitant to ask whatever it was she needed to ask me. Then she issued her question and it echoed in my head before the words could honestly hit me.

Then it was my turn to look confused. Crap! Why hadn`t I thought of that before I went and put her stuff in the dryer?! I looked at her for a minute and had to look at her figure. God did I feel like a pervert! Still I noticed she would still be small in my clothing, however I had to look for something! "Uh hang on one minute Hinamori-san . . ." I said then ran to my room in search of something. The only thing I could come up with that would have been ok for her to wear were a pair of older plain black gym shorts with the name 'Soma,' written in white over the right thigh and an old blue tee-shirt that I used to wear a lot when I was younger. They had to be good enough.

Instead of darting back to Hinamori I simply walked and came back into the bathroom. "These ok? They were the only things I could find." I told her feeling embarrassed. I rubbed the back of my head then looked up at her with a smile.

Amu`s POV

As soon as I could issue the question Kuukai darted out of the room, probably searching for something. Only a few minute later did he return with a blue tee-shirt and an old pair of gym shorts he rubbed his head and smiled at me and I felt my heart skip a beat I felt a strong urge to run up and hug him and tell him that of course I would be OK wearing these, but I restrained myself from doing so. I took the clothing and examined them. They actually would probably fit nicely.

I smiled back a slightly sheepish smile at Kuukai and nodded. "These will do fine. So . . .if you don`t mind. . . " I said pushing him out of the bathroom. "Wait here a bit." I finally told him. I then suited up in the tee-shirt and shorts, of course with my under wear as well. I examined myself in the mirror and nodded at my reflection. I looked just fine. The clothing actually fit me just fine.

I then darted to the bath tub and drained it out of any water. Now I could return to Kuukai. I really wanted to I knew that much. I opened the door and smiled, but my face went into a confused kind of face. I looked down and Kuukai was slumped against the wall, snoring lightly. I bent down in front of him and felt my heart beat faster. "Ano . . .Kuukai?" I said almost breathlessly and edged closer to him. I poked his forehead and sooner than I could return my hand to it`s side he pulled me into an awkward embrace. The only reason I say awkward was because I kind of stumbled a bit. My torso was completely crushed against his because of the tight hug he gave me. My knees were touching his legs. If that moment never ended I would be the happiest person on earth right at this second.

"Amu . . .I got you." He said with a mixed tone of serious-ness and playful-ness, then he stuck his tongue out at me and winked, not letting me go. I felt my heart beat faster and faster and my cheeks turned into a blazing inferno. He laughed so lightly it almost could be described as feathery, then he let go finally and he stood up."Shall we go to my room then?" He asked holding out a hand to me. I took it without any hesitation.

"Sure. . ." I murmured to him as he helped me up. As I entered his room with him I noticed that he set up a cot. The cot was kind of like a hammock, but it wasn`t netted instead it was a solid green color and the material was a thick and strong cotton. It kind of arched up slightly like smile and reminded me of half a cocoon.

He crossed his room to the cot and lied down in it, then looked up at me with a smile. He pulled a navy blue sleeping bag to his waist and I raised a brow. "Shouldn`t that be my bed?" I asked crossing my arms in a stubborn kind of way. He simply shook his head and pointed to his own bed. "That is. Unless of course you wanted to share this with me." He said sticking his tongue out at me playfully.

I shook my head. "No, no that`s fine . . ." Just then a streak of lightning passed across his window and I let out a yelp diving down and rolling into the cot with him. I couldn`t help it, I felt safe with him. I clutched at his shirt balling up a little bit of the shirt`s extra material in my hands. I nuzzled closer to him and let out a small whimper. He let out a slight puff of air that sounded like a laugh, then his arms came around me in a warm secure hug. I was cramped in the cot that was made for a single person only, but I felt safe and warm and I suppose that that was all that matter.

Steph: Sorry it took so long for me to complete this chapter! w I hope you like it though! :D


End file.
